please come back to me
by xp animelover
Summary: Mikan was suddenly requested to go to America .. after 2 years she is back.. what will happen to her friends and Natsume?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me!

I don't own gakuen alice!

Enjoy!

Mikan was running late for class again. She ran through the hallway and bump into someone. She looked up and saw a young boy standing in front of her. Mikan stood up really quick and bowed down and said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The boy scratched his brown hair and said," Mm… sorry it was kind of my fault also…" Mikan smiled , but then screamed " I'm LATE!" she ran down the hallway leaving the boy shocked. The boy smiled and walked away. Mikan ran and finally arrived in front of the door of her classroom. She opened the door a little and looked. Inside teaching was Narumi. Mikan smiled in relief that it wasn't Jinno and went inside. She smiled and said "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Everyone looked at her. Narumi smiled and said," good morning Mikan! Be more careful to not be late anymore." Mikan scratched her hair and said," sorry I was having a good dream." Then a voice in the back of the room said, " You love to sleep to much polka." Mikan turned and saw Natsume with his feet on his table. Mikan screamed," You PERVERT!" Mikan was going to scream more. But then a teacher can inside the door and said, " Sakura Mikan please follow me to the principle office."

Hhaah hangcliffer…

Please comment so I will know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading!

Mikan was surprised that the teacher called her to the principal office. She hurried to the door and walked to the high school principal's office with the teacher. She knocked on the door and went in. Inside at the middle of the room was a wood table with lots of paper on top of it. Behind the desk was a young man that Mikan thought looked similar to her father. Mikan bowed in front of the man and said, "good morning principal, what is it you want me for?" The man smiled and he said, "good morning Mikan. I've asked you to come because there is a urgent request to ask to go to America." Mikan was shocked she then asked. " What? Why ?" The man answered," Its because we found out recently that you obtained your mother's alice, the stealing alice. So the principal in America has requested for you to go there to train, with their teacher which has power to help you train and advise you. If you agree, you will be leaving tomorrow and will stay there in till you've competed the training. But remember this thing. If you do this, your classmate Natsume will not need to continue his missions which threats his life." Mikan eyes went wide. She then answered quickly," I'll go!" The man smiled and said," good, but you are not allowed to tell anyone about this matter." Mikan nodded determined. She then said," If you excuse me I'll go and pack up my things." The man nodded. Mikan went outside and sat at the sakura tree. She sighed and closed her eyes enjoying the cool breeze. Natsume saw her from the window of the classroom. The bell had ran so he jumped down from the window and landed on the floor with a back flip. He walked quietly to the sakura tree, and sat next to Mikan. Natsume took out his manga and read. After a while natsume turned the page. Mikan then asked Nastume with her eyes closed, "Hey, Natsume if you suddenly had a secret , and is not allowed to tell anyone what will you do?" Natsume flipped to the next page and answered, "If it was for their good I won't say anything." Mikan smiled and took a nap, and Natsume continued to read. In this peaceful time. They were being watched by 2 shadows. One of the shadow said. "She has to give him up." The other shadow nodded and disappeared.

Thank for reading! Sry It wasn't long.. I have 4 major projects coming up…..


	3. Chapter 3

The next day mikan went to the principal's office.

There she met a handsome boy with dark black hair with red strips at some places.

When mikan went in the door. He smirked at her and Mikan blushed. The principal saw this and smiled.

He then coughed and both of the teenagers looked at him.

The principal looked at both of them and said,

"Nice to know you guys are in good terms."

Both of them blushed and looked always.

The principal chucked and continued,"

Mikan, the guys next to you is jass.

He just finished his mission in Japan, so he is in charge of bring you to America."

Mikan nodded

and the principal looked at jass and said,

" Please bring her to America and bring her to the America Alice Academy.

Then bring her to the DA teacher's hideout.

She will train there for 1 year.

After one year she will join the academy.

Jass nodded and went out the door. Jass lead Mikan to the front gate.

At the front gate, they was a limo packed outside. Jass opened the door and went inside.

Mikan looked back at the Academy for a second and went inside the limo.

At the other side of the Academy. Natsume was getting ready for school.

He wore his uniform and held his manga.

He walked to the classroom and slide the door. When he walked in.

Everyone whispered.

He didn't find it weird because everyone always whispered about him being the black cat.

He walked to the back of the room and sat at his seat. He put his feet up and opened his manga.

Then suddenly the door slide opened again.

Natsume thought it was Mikan.

But then a dark figure stood at the doorway.

It was persona.

Natsume's face frowned, because he thought he had another mission again.

Persona stood at the doorway and said," Black cat come to the forest now."

Then Persona disappeared.

Natsume put down his manga and jumped down the window.

He walked to the forest where he always met Persona.

When he arrived. Persona was sitting on a tree.

Natsume stopped 10 inches away from the tree. Persona then said,

"It seems like you will soon have a replacement,

she is more powerfully then you and she will be back after a few years,

So after these few days you will not need to do missions anymore, and you will forget,

who I am and where to find me, Understood?" Natsume nodded and thought that whoever the girl was, is going to be unlucky, but hes glad he doesn't have to do

anymore missions. Boy if he knew who that girl was. In the meantime Mikan and Jass board the plane to America.


	4. Chapter 4

Sry for the late upload!

Mikan sat quietly next to jass on the private plane to America.

Mikan was watching the window and was lending on the window.

Next to her jass was reading a book. Mikan quietly asked jass," wats America like?"

jass put down the book to his lap and looked mikan.

Mikan turned to see jass looking at her, she blushed.

Jass then said,

" it's kind of like japan that they send ppl to do missions but they are more strict then persona, but the other normal kids are pretty nice but the rich ones are kind off snobby. And there are annoying fans girls and boys in America also."

mikan nodded and looked at the window again.

Jass looked curiously at mikan and asked,

" wat is ur relationship with the black cat?"

mikan looked puzzled and said,

" he's my friend and a nice classmate that wants to protect others."

jass nodded and continued reading.

after about 8 to 10 hours later they arrived at Americas airport.

Jass and mikan went on the limo and traveled to the America Alice Academy when they arrived jass dragged mikan to the forest next to the school,

mikan looked around the forest, it was very dark, creepy and filled with scary noises.

Milan was scared but with jass dragging her she felt safe.

After a while of dragging they stood in front of a big rock, jass put his hand on the rock for 10 seconds then he went to the side of the rock and pulled something up,

then suddenly jass dragged mikan towards the rock.

Mikan closed her eyes because she thought that she was going to hit the rock. But nothing came.

Mikan opened her eyes to find herself in front of a cabin with the rock standing behind looked around and saw a man coming out of the cabin,

the man had a white mask on that covered half of his face.

The man had black clothes on, he looked kind of like persona but he looked hotter.

He went near mikan and smirked.

Mikan looked shy and bowed.

Jass looked bored and had his hands in his pocket.

The man then spoke.

" jass you may go back first, I ll ask someone later to drop by your room for ur report on the mission."

jass nodded, bowed and left with a glance to watched jass left and turned back to the man.

The man turned and said," follow me." mikan trotted behind him and went into the cabin,

the man brought mikan to the second floor and to the end of the hallway and into a room. He then Said to mikan,"

this is ur room for this year. Jass will be ur partner and will visit to help u train. ,

people call me master, or dark. Ur training starts Tom morning, u better be awake at 5.

Ur luggage is pack and in ur closet, ur are not allowed to go outside tonight. The bathroom is the left door next to urs. I'll see you Tom."

mikan nodded and he left. Mikan sighed and got ready for bed, she set 4 alarm clock to 4 and slept.

the next day at 4 alarms rang and mikan was very sleepy,

she quietly took a bath and changed she tied her hair into a ponytail and went downstairs,

when she was downstairs there was a note on the table, she read it outloud,

'there is food in the fridge, eat it and meet me wear a swimsuit. M '

Mikan ate , changed and quietly went outside. Outside mikan saw master, and jass fighting,

she watched them. they were fighting really fast, her eyes couldn't follow.

Master stopped as she Walked out into the field. Jass turned and smirked at mikan.

Mikan blushed and smiled. Mikan turned and looked at master.

Master then said," jass wait here. Mikan follow me." mikan and jass nodded.

Mikan followed master to the lake. Master had put a ledge on the water.

Master then said, " balance on that with ur eyes closed and with one feet.

" mikan nodded and went into the water, it was freezing cold. Mikan went on the ledge and stood carefully, the ledge wobbed and mikan fell. Master smiled and said,"

come find me when you can do it."

mikan surfaced from the water and wiped the water with her arm.

She went on to the ledge quickly and went into the middle.

She stood with one foot and the ledge wobbled and she fell in the water again.

Mikan tried and tried again by the end of the day she could stork stand for 2 minutes but master wanted a few hours so mikan continued till the next day.

By the next day morning she could continue for 15 minutes.

Master was impressed she could do it in a day and a little of the next day, and that she could stand for 15 minutes until the current changed.

He then knew with her Alice and talent she would be the most powerful weapon.

But he knew she had to change her attitude, she was too cheerful.

He walked back to the cabin and looked at mikans file, he looked into her background, anything to attack her attitude, then he saw that she didnt know who Her mom, and and dad was.

Also that her closest relative her grandfather was killed recently in a car accident.

Then he also remember that she blushed at jass. He smirked bc he had found her weak spot to change her attitude into the the emotion less weapon, and he knew just the person that can anger her, if he got hurt.

He just knew she would be the ultimate weapon against the AAO.

He smirked and walked back to the lake mikan was practicing at.

When he arrived he watched mikan practice balancing on the ledge. She fell a few times, but she got the hang of it, and could balance for a long time without wobbling

and falling into the water.


	5. Chapter 5

Im sry its so short i had camp so i didn't have time:( enjoy!

* * *

Mikan woke up and stared at the ceiling it was a month already and she was feeling sore from the hard training.

She had mastered most of the techniques. She had became good friends and partners with jass and was going to train with him today.

She sat up on her bed and walked to her bathroom.

She took a shower and changed into a black tank top, a A black skirt with leggings and went down to the kitchen.

At the kitchen table , jass was siting there and eating. Mikan went in and smiled. Jass looked up as she sat down.

Mikan took some bread and ate some. Jass was quiet and handed a piece of paper to her ,

mikan looked confused and took the paper and read

" mikan- today you will skip practice and go on your first mission with jass. M-"

mikan looked surprised and felt scared. Jass felt her uneasiness and said," it's ok, he' ll probably choose a easy mission since it's your first"

mikan smiled and felt relived. She the said," I won't be that scared also because you're there with me!"

jass blushed and turned away. Outside the window they didn't noticed that dark was outside listening. Dark smirked and disappeared.

After breakfast jass took mikan into a room mikan never went before.

Inside was dark. But you could see self that was filled with weapons. Mikan looked kinda nervous.

Jass went to the back of the room on those selfs you could see alot of masks.

Jass took one that was was a mask that only covers your eyes and leave half of your face visible.

The mask was white with a few sakura petals on the side. Jass handed that mask to mikan and mikan took it.

Mikan flipped it and in the inside it had her name and alias mikan Sakura, death Hime meaning death princess.

Mikan put it on her face and looked at jass. Jass had putted on a white half mask that had frost on the side of the mask.

Jass then said ," on this mission you will call me by my alias ice prince.

Mikan nodded and jass lead mikan to the middle of the room. He picked up 2 guns and knife and gave them to mikan.

Mikan took them, loaded the gun and strapped them under her skirt. She took the knife and hid it under her skirt.

Jass nodded and they both went outside. Outside dark was standing there with a black car. Dark spoke as they approached him.

" this mission will be to get information from the AAO. There you will memorize the info and report back. Ice prince you will bring Hime to the old AAO basement and be backup."

Jass and mikan nodded and they went into the limo.

During the long ride mikan feel asleep and leaned on jass shoulder.

Jass smirked and watched outside's surroundings. After a while jass woke mikan up.

The limo had stopped. Mikan went outside the limo and jass pointed to the east and he said,

" mikan, head that way a mile and you'll see the AAO base , sneak in and go to the bottom floor, when you go in you'll see a big computer, hack into the database and press download backup and pug in this USB while it's downloading, read the info and memorize it. I'll help you disarm the cameras and make it play yesterday's recording. Understood?"

mikan nodded and she jumped up onto the branch and headed north. After a while she had arrived with her fast speed. mikan watched the guards pass by.

She took a breath and jumped down.

* * *

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfic chapter 6.

Mikan jumped down in front of the guard and kicked him in his face.

The guard was knocked unconscious. Mikan used her Alice and washed his brain clear from seeing mikan.

When she did it to all the guards that was outside, jass and her went into the base of the AAO jass nodded at mikan and went off to sneak off to the command room to change the cameras vision.

Mikan went the other way to sneak off to the computer data bass room. Whenever mikan saw a guard she's washed his mind and continued her way in.

When she arrived at the computer data bass she froze all the people inside and went in she went to the main computer and hacked into it.

She pug the USB into the computer and she pressed the copy all files button. When it was copying mikan took a look at the files.

She looked at the list of the AAO places, and after going through most of the files ,

she saw the Sakura file and clicked into it, inside was a picture of her grandpa,

she read the status: killed, because of being a relative of Yuka Sakura . Mikan eyes went wide she clicked into further details and read.

" Killed by car accident , made a fake note to make him go on a car to meet his grand daughter, Sakura Mikan.

Then AAO's car crashed into his. Next target Sakura Mikan, currently at Gakuen Alice

. Spy #0933 is at Gakuen alice keeping an eye on her." mikan's eyes darken after reading it.

She snared she will kill all those bastard that killed her grandpa, and if she find out who is spying on her,

she'll kill them. Mikan unpuged the USB and deleted the info on the computer for permeantly .

She turned with dark eyes and saw AAO people froze. She eyes didn't change emotion as she took out her gun,

unfroze them and shot them in the heart. Her bangs hid her face and she took the USB and left the room.

everyone she saw from the AAO she shot them. she found jass and handed him the USB.

She quietly went back to the limo and went in. After a while jass sat besides her.

He looked at mikan and was quiet. When they arrived back to the cabin ,

mikan quietly went past dark and went back to her room and laid on her bed.

Jass went up to dark and gave him the USB and said,

" mission was a success, and... " dark rose a eyebrow and asked," and?" jass was quiet and then said," she killed all of them."

dark smirked and said," you are dismissed." jass nodded and went inside.

Jass went inside and went to mikan's room, her door was closed. Jass knocked and went in,

mikan was laying on her bed. Jass went and sat on the corner of her bed. Mikan continued to laid down,

then she asked, "if you had a close relative and you found out they got killed, what will you do?"

jass didn't hesitate and said," I'll kill all that was involved in killing them." mikan stood up and sat on her bed,

she looked at jass with a calm face but had tears in her eyes and said," exactly what I'm doing."

jass nodded he leaned over and whipped her tears with his fingers, he gave mikan a hug and said,

" just remember, I'm always here with you, so if you have any problems, i'll help you."

mikan smiled and hugged jass back. Mikan looked up at jass and gave him a kiss on his cheek,

jass blushed but then smiled.

mikan woke up the next morning finding jass sleeping on her chair.

Mikan smiled and stood up, she took her jacket and put it on jass.

Jass moved a little but continued sleeping.

Mikan went and took a shower and went down stairs. Dark was downstairs.

Mikan went up to him. Dark smirked and said," good job yesterday."

mikan nodded without emotions. Dark watched her and said," you're going to continue training."

mikan nodded and went outside to the training grounds.

Mikan stood in the below the trees and closed her eyes.

Then suddenly mikan used her wind Alice and cut the leaves that had drifted down slowly.

She then jumped up to the trees and stood on the branches.

She than blindfolded her eyes she stood there and then suddenly she jumped really quickly through trees and if you look really close you can see tears run down her check.


	7. Chapter 7

Sry for the late update i was busy with exams, test, camp and almost school trip

enjoy!

* * *

It has been a few years since mikan came to america.

She has became jass's girlfriend. She is in middle has become emotion less and wears white blouse, and blue checkered skirt and her first button is loose.

Mikan had finished her special training with dark and is living at the academy with jass. She is a special star an the most beautiful girl in the whole school,

she had made friends with another dangerous ability group member. Her name is Phoebe, she is also special star.

She has elemental ability, she wears white blouse, blue checkered skirt, a loose blue tie with her first two buttons unbuttoned.

she can control wind, ice, water, fire, spirt and earth. Other than mikan she is the other most beautiful girl. She has brownish, black, long hair, and has grey eyes.

She is half Japanese and half American. She is also emotionless. Her family was also killed by the AAO. She is jass's childhood friend.

- mikan woke up at 5:00 and took a quick shower and changed into training clothes. She went outside and went down to the dorm's lobby.

There waiting for her was her best friend Phoebe. Phoebe was also dressed in training clothes and had her hair tied up.

Mikan and Phoebe went outside, and ran around the school going in a unnatural speed.

At 6:30 they stopped and went back into their dorm they said goodbye and they both went to take a shower and change.

At 7:30 they went into the classroom. The teacher Was already teaching because class starts a 7 but he couldn't be mad because both of them were special star.

They both went to the back if the room and sat at their own desk. Usually jass was with them, but he was at a mission and was supposed to back tonight.

So before then, mikan and phoebe was together. When bell rang, the teacher walked up to a sleeping mikan and a reading a hard university level book Phoebe.

The teacher cleared his voice and mikan looked at him, and Phoebe looked up with her reading glasses on.

The teacher cleared his voice again and said, the principal would like to speak to both of you guys right now.

Mikan stood up with her hands in her pocket and walked out the door. Phoebe closed her book and stood up,

she glared at the teacher a bit, took off her glasses and followed mikan.

When the door closed behind them the teacher let out a sigh.

Outside mikan smirked and said,"you shouldn't scare him more, he already looked like he was going to have a heart-attack."

Phoebe smirked a bit and said," he should know better than to bother me, while I'm reading." Mikan sighed and said under her breath," nerd"

Phoebe looked at mikan and said," unlike someone who's so lazy." they both looked at each other and smirked. When they were outside the principal's office they knocked and went in.

When they were inside, jass was sitting down in front of the principal already and dark was standing next to the principal. Phoebe and mikan sat down next to him.

The principal than said," jass, mikan, and phoebe, you all and dark will be transferred to japan. To our information all the AAO has gathered in japan recently,

so I want the best operatives to find out what's going on. You guys will be leaving tomorrow, you're dismissed."

mikan, jass and phoebe was going to leave but then the principal added," mikan, you're not allowed to be close to you're japan friends, unless you want them hurt like..."

mikan turned and looked at the principal and said emotionless," I understand." she turned and left. Jass and Phoebe looked at each other,

they both knew the reason why mikan came to America. They both went to find mikan. Mikan had returned to her room and was packing.

Jass knocked on the door, noone answered. Phoebe opened the door and pushed jass in, and closed the door.

Jass went inside and sat on mikan's bed. Mikan didn't look at him after a while she said," i'm a different person than before, this won't affect me."

jass looked at her and said," after all this ends you can be friends with them again, they will accept the new you."

mikan stopped what she was doing and sat next to jass.

Jass than continued," you don't have feels for the black cat, do you?" mikan smiled a rare smile and kissed jass,

" I only love you now, you should know that. They kissed again.

Outside mikan's door Phoebe was listening to them.

Phoebe smiled and left.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW it helps alot to have encouragements!1111


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning mikan, jass and Phoebe board the plane to japan.

Through out the trip both, jass and phoebe read a book and slept. But Mikan was staring out the window the whole time listening to music.

When they finally arrived at japan, they were drove straight to the school.

When they arrived it was already dark. Mikan, jass and Phoebe was shown to their room and was left to peace.

Mikan went into her super special star room and sat on her bed.

She quickly took a shower and was about to go to bed when her door knocked.

Jass entered her room and said," I thought you want someone with you tonight." mikan smiled and jass went to her bed.

They both layed down. Jass hugged her waist and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning jass had returned to his room but on her bedstand was a muffin.

Mikan smirked and went to take a shower. She took out her america school uniform and wore it.

She was told to wear the America uniform. Mikan took the muffin and went outside.

Phoebe was chewing on a piece of gum and leaning on the wall. Jass had his hands in his pocket and was listening to music.

They both had their heads down but when Mikan stepped out her room they both looked up.

Mikan lead them to the staff room and knocked. Narumi opened the door and saw mikan.

He had a pink tutu and had watery eyes when he saw mikan.

He laughed and said," MIKAN-CHAN I missed you soooooooo much" mikan eyebrow twitched and Stepped away.

Narumi fell and cried. Mikan than coldly said," Gay ass just lead us to our classroom." Narumi sniff and lead them.

Narumi went in first sniff his tears and said," everyone we have a returning student and special students from America."

everyone in the classroom looked up and watched. Everyone was in the same class before.

Natsume lifted up his manga on his face and watched. The door opened and jass, mikan, and Phoebe walked in.

Everyone gasped at the sight of mikan. Natsume had shocked eyes and his manga fell to the ground.

Everyone was shock and was waiting for the confirmation that It was mikan.

Jass looked up at the class and the girls gasped, he was very good looking.

Jass than said," yo, I'm jass." mikan was about to talk but Phoebe glanced at mikan and spook first." I'm phoebe, and don't come near us, we don't plan to make friends."

Phoebe looked away and mikan smiled a little, Phoebe was always a person to help her friend. She lost her smile and said," mikan Sakura."

everyone got up and shouted,"mikan!" mikan glared at them and a wall of Ice was between the others and jass, mikan and Phoebe

. Jass and mikan both looked at Phoebe, she scatched her head with her eyes closed and walked out the door.

Mikan and jass looked at each other frowning a little and went to sit down. After first class, mikan and jass went to find Phoebe.

They found her in her room typing something and reading on her bed. Mikan sat down on her bed and jass went to phoebe's kitchen to get food.

Phoebe looked up and said," I have a mission to go observe the AAO later on today. Mikan nodded and took a nap.

Jass was eating and Phoebe was working on something. Then after a few hours.

Phoebe closed her laptop and set it down on the table next to her.

She walked near jass and Mikan who was asleep.

They both opened their eyes as She walked to her walk-in closet and went in to change.

She came out to be wearing a black tank with a black skirt and a white mask on her face.

She then strapped a guns on each leg, under her skirt, and a knife.

She had a small pouch strapped around her waist and had black gloves on

. She nodded at mikan and jumped out her window. Mikan and jass walked out her door.

Jass took mikan's hand , like sensing her being worried and said," she'll be fine, she is as good as you."

mikan looked at jass and answered,"that's what scares me, she'll take any risk to finish it." jass stopped walking and looked straight into mikan's eyes and said," if you this worried about your best friend, imagine how I feel when you risk everything, when I'm not there."

mikan smiled and kissed jass. Somewhere near the window the black cat was watching and was burning with anger.

* * *

The next day mikan was getting more worried. Phoebe should be back by last night.

Mikan was in a bad temper that morning

. Jass smirked a little next to her, because he just thought she's so cute to be really worried about phoebe.

Mikan went stomping into the classroom and sat down. Everyone watched as she sat down, they were whispering about her.

Mikan glared at them and they shut up. After 2 classes the room door suddenly opened.

Phoebe. Walked in with a white bandage wrapped around her arm.

Phoebe bowed to the teacher and sat down next to mikan.

Mikan touched Phoebe's arm to try healing it, but phoebe stopped her with her other hand and mikan understood what happened, she touched her arm again and her hand glowed and a ugly colour Alice stone came out, then mikan healed her hand and Phoebe took off the bandage.

Mikan glanced at the window.

There was only one person that Phoebe would let them hurt her, and that was her brother.

Her brother had a scary alice, he can turn a part of you into stone.

Her brother used to be nice, but one day, some kids were teasing phoebe and bullying her that made him lose control.

He turned everyone into stone.

From that day on he emotionless and Phoebe was blaming herself. His brother goes to japan's academy, he is one of persona's favorite.

He listened to everything persona says, because persona gave him something to control his alice. He will hurt anyone even his sister if they did wrong to persona.

Her sister doesn't dare go against him becasue he's the only family she got, and because she blames herself. Mikan looked down and saw the high school doing running.

She glared at phoebe's brother. From jogging he felt it and looked up. Mikan's glare went deeper, he ignore her and looked alway.

That got her more angry. She slam her hand on the table and jumped out the window.

Jass followed her, Phoebe sighed and jumped out also. Mikan went to find phoebe's brother.

She walked up to him and glared at him. He looked at her and behind her jass and Phoebe.

He sighed and said," what do you want,HE wouldn't want to injure you. "

mikan answered," he has no right, the only person I take orders from is the other person in America."

he looked at Phoebe and saw her arm healed and said," you look like you haven't learnt your lesson yet."

he reached out to touch her again. Mikan eyes narrowed and twisted his arm, Phoebe tried to help him but jass stopped her.

Mikan darkly said to him," don't you lay a hand on her or I'll kill you and HIM,tell him that."

She then let go and kicked him to the ground. They all turned around and left but Phoebe keep on looking back. Mikan went back to the classroom and was pissed throughout the class.

After class ended, mikan went to find Persona. Mikan slam the door open and found Persona briefing natsume and phoebe's brother, Ryo. Persona looked at mikan and cracked a smile.

* * *

Omg I'M so sorry i took a long time to update, i had test and wasn't at hk, because of some school trip = = anyways please review i love reading them :D


	9. PLEASE READNOT A DISCONTINUE NOTE

OMG I had some trouble with the computer so yeah. And I was re- reading the chapters I did, and figured I had a lot of mistakes so I rewrote some of it. Chapter 9 will be up soon, I'm half way finishing it and yeah lol. The other chapters I added stuff or change some wording so if some of you guys read it before, u should maybe re-read cuz it'll be confusing if you didn't. I'm so sorry I didn't upload. My stories were on my ipod touch and I had no more battery, and the wire to charge it broke and I only just bought new wire to charge it so yeah! Please read and REVIEW !

:)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AS i said at the note before, my ipod had all my stories and ones im working on so when the wire for its battery broke i couldn't do anything till i bought a new one

SO PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEW!

* * *

Mikam glared at persona, jass yawned and Phoebe was looking at the floor.

Persona glanced at Phoebe and smirked a little, Mikan was beyond pissed.

She went over to persona and was going to touch him.

Ryo was about to attack her When jass stopped him.

Mikan was about to get persona's Alice when he jumped back.

Mikan leaped forward and attacked him.

Jass was busy fighting Ryo and Natsume didn't know what to do,

he was going to help mikan but Phoebe stopped him, she then said,

" you'll just be in her way." Natsume glared at her and surrounded Phoebe with leaps of fire.

Phoebe smirked and let it continue. Natsume thought he had her pinned when suddenly the fire disappeared,

Natsume eyes got wide and glaced over at mikan to see if she used her alice but she was busy fighting persona to notice him.

He then looked at Phoebe, she never Said what her alice is. Phoebe held up her hand and a bast of wind made Natsume flew backwards.

He hit the back wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Mikan stopped fighting and went over and said," That's enough!" She looked at natsume with a worry face and

walked out the door, but before leaving she looked back at natsume and then left.

Later that day natsume woke up to be in the hospital. His head hurts and he felt sore. He thought back to the fight and remembered mikan fighting. He

whispered,"mikan… what happened?". Natsume was deep in thought when persona walked into the room. Natsume looked up and glared at him. Persona than said,"

Before I was intruded by mikan what was it you wanted to say to me?" Natsume looked at him and said," What happen to her? IT was your doing wasn't it?" Persona

smiled and said," So this is all about Miss sakura. Don't worry shes in good hands, and we won't hurt her, unless she hurts herself." Persona smirked and walked out the

door. Natsume swore under his breath and layed down on the bed. He look up the celing and then suddenly he felt a presents. He sat up and looked. Mikan was leaning

on the wall across him and was looking at him. Natsume studied her, she had grew but still not as tall as him. Her hair ended above her waist and had curls on the end.

Her hair was still as brown as before and as pretty. Her Hazel eyes were a different story. Her eyes didn't have the joyfulness and freedom it had years ago. Her eyes

were dull but still Hazel. Mikan started at Natsume and said," are you done studying me or do I have to turn 360 for a full inspection?" Natsume than said sadly," what

happen to you? Why did you go to America?" Mikan answered," Those are not important issues to be answered," Natsume than said," couldn't you have gave your friends

a hug or something after so long?" Mikan turned and looked at the window and said," I don't have any friends here, my only friend is Phoebe and my boyfriend, Jass."

Natsume's eyes narrowed at the name and said," If you don't have any friends here why are you here checking up on me?" Mikan stiffed and Natsume smirked, he had

her. Mikan covered it up and said," I was just wondering how much damage my friend made, and if she hurt you too much since you were only in the way that time

And she wanted to stop you." Natsume went quiet and mikan walked pass his bed and was about to leave but Natsume grabbed his hand and stopped her and said,"

Mikan…. Come back to me….. I don't care about what happen just come back …. Come back to me.." Mikan's bangs covered her eyes and she said," I'm sorry, things

changed…" Mikan than left. Natsume felt his eyes watered and he rubbed them and reflected what she said… He than said," If things changed.. I changed too… Mikan you

will come back to me… things changes…''

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
